


Ghosts

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: AU, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative take on Haymitch leaving. [Mockingjay spoilers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: 
> 
> _I'm looking for a place to start_  
>  and everything feels so different now  
> just grab a hold of my hand  
> I will lead you through this wonderland  
> water up to my knees  
> sharks are swimming in the sea  
> just follow my yellow light  
> and ignore those big warning signs 

I found Haymitch packing a bag, haphazardly stuffing clothing in and taking small pauses to take long swallows from a bottle. The look in his eyes screamed guilt and I knew that he was running away. Why shouldn't he? He'd done his part as my mentor. Kept me alive in the arena, twice, and made sure I tiptoed over enough political red tape to carry out an entire revolution against the Capitol. If I had to bet, he also did everything he could to make sure I wasn't put to death during my trial. The least I could do was let him take off in the dead of night, in peace and without a word of protest.

But I had lost so much already. How could I possibly not protest, at least a little?

"Haymitch..."

"Don't. I've made up my mind and I've seen far too much to be affected by any pleas from your pretty little mouth, sweetheart," he grunted, trying to hide his eyes from me.

"I wasn't..."

"Yes you were. Of course you were." Haymitch sighed and took a long swig from his bottle. "Do you think I want to leave? Of course not. But the thing is--"

"There's too many ghosts here."

We both started at the words, watching Peeta materialize before our eyes from the doorway from which he'd likely been standing quietly beside. He looked as tired and drawn as the rest of us, but there was more fire in his eyes. I could only hope it was from whatever he was about to say and not from any side effects of his treatments. He stepped beside me and placed a gentle hand on my cheek, a slight shake going through it as he tried to remember that I was not the enemy anymore.

"But life goes on, despite the ghosts, that's why so many have returned to District 12." Peeta slid his thumb lightly across my cheek as he spoke. "This is our home despite the destruction, despite the reminders of a life we can never have again."

"Despite the fact that we'll never be safe again," I said.

A silence fell over the room as both men realized I had meant us, the victors.

"Don't leave, Haymitch," Peeta finally says.

Quietly, he steps over to Haymitch and places a hand on his shoulder before gently prying the bottle away from him. His eyes trained on Peeta's face, Haymitch does something I never thought I'd live to see: he cries. I move without even thinking and fold them both up in my arms. They both tense at the touch, especially Peeta, but they slowly melt into my arms and then we all slowly sink to the floor, arms wrapped around each other, holding each other close. 

The world is a scary place, something we know from personal experience, and while that edge of never being safe again prickles against the back of our necks, I know that together, we can survive one more time.


End file.
